teh cronicles of blade SParticus: grim destroyer
by The Flippant Writer
Summary: In a world where someone's parents are dead, one boy/man with amazing weapons and the ability to instantly charm every girl he sees is the only one who can do stuff that affects the plot.


teh cronicles of blade SParticus: grim destroyer

Disclaimer: RWBY is the intellectual property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I claim no ownership.

* * *

one day there was a boy name BLADE SPARTICUS and he went to beacon wit team Rwby and team Jpnr. hE had 2 sords called the Flaming Suord and the Demon Sord wich he got from the leader of the grim who told him too get strogner so he culd one day kill him. blaed said 'ok' and took the sowrds and traned wit his Master who was also the strongest huntsmen to evr live but he was trainig Blad to b even stronger then him. Blade also has 2 sembelences, one that lets him be good with every weapon including the sythe and another that lets him scents an attack from any directon and block it.

O i forgot to say he has sort of long spiky black hair and deep blu eyes that girls love but he dosn't date any1 because he was afraid he mite hurt them. also his parents r ded becuz the grim leader killed them that s why the grim leader gav him the swords.

he is in the big ship thing that gose too beacon and he is standing next to ruby roes who is his friend from childhod. Ozpen got them both in2 beacon because he saw a lot of potentul in them but mostly blade.

wow I cant wait to study with u at beacon", sed ruby shyly, blushing in a shy way..

'I no' sed bLade smiling all smooth and makig ruby blush harder

'BLADE I MISS U" shouted a voice it was Yag who threw herself at blade and hugged him in2 her boobies. yang had a big crush on blade since they were kids and always tryed to get him to date her.

Blade chuckled like a grown up an it made Yang an Ruby feel hawt.

then a blond boy puked on the other side of the ship and ruby and yang were all like "ew" butblade just chuckle agen and went over to help the boy.

"hey im Blaed sed Blade to the boy who threw up. the boy whos name is john looked up nervosly and sed 'arnt u blade SParticus?'

blade shook his head and sed yes I am. john got even nervoser and sed "oh wow I now u. im a huge fan!"can u sine my shield/"

blade sed "sure" and sined his name on john's sheld

den jawn waz like "tank u i cant belive ur here!1"

"am flattred do u want 2 meet my freindz ruby-chan and yang-san?" blaed pointed to da two girlz over ther e at that spot ^-^

"omg omg yesh of course i would luv to!" then thy walkover and and ruby and yang say "hey"

Blade introduced john to them n they had fun and laughed and stuff lawlz

BLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADE

the ship landed at beacobn and all 4 of them got off of it and john sed he had to go so he did. blade and Ruby and yang kept walking and ruby accidently bumped into a white hair girl. she sneezd and and it maed the dust that was in the white girl's bags ex[lode. blade caut them both in his arms.

"u shuld be more carful, craterface." blade jokd at ruby and got a giggles from both of the girls in his arms an yang. but then the white girl got angry and yelled at ruby,

"wathc were ur going u dunse!" she yelled and ruby got sad. BLAde glared at the white girl whos name is Wyse who look ed surprise at his anger. then she looked away all sad and siad 'sorry"

blade then smiled and told her it was okay and offere dto be her frend. weyse blushed at being talked 2 by such a good looking guy and agreed to be freinds wit them.

BLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADE

all 4 of them went in2 the big building were ozpen waz goin to have his speech. blade saw phyrra standing around and sed "hey pyrrah"

phryaa smiled all big and sed "hi blade!" she was happy to see her old friend and crush. he was in the turnments like her and he was rely good but when the grim leader killed his parents he stoped pertisapating and phyrra coud win the turniments 4 times like she did. he was also on the pumpkin petes cereal be4 she was.

Yang an weiys gave pyrrah a suspishus look becus they didnt want anuther girl trying to get with blaed.

then ozpun cma onto the stage and told everywun his speech about energy or some hooperscootch XD

then ozpen sed "some of u r destined 4 gret things" and he looked rite at blade as he sed it. blades eye sparkled wit determinashun, the pepul around him were all like "sugoii" (AN: sugoii is Japanese 4 awesome)

then glenda told everyone to got to bed so they did

BLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADExXxBLADE

blade was doing his usual 10000 push ups he dose every night while ruby and yang and wiess looked at him with blushes on there feces,

then blade saw a black girl sitting alone and reding a book. he stopped doing his push ups, his last count was at 20000, and waked over 2 the black girl.

'hi" sed blade to the girl. the black girls stopped reading and she said "hi my name is blake" then blake looked at him really hard and her eyes widened like she realised someting

"r u THE blade that helped the white fang?" she whispered

blade smiled and laffed modistly " yeah i am"

the blake blushed and moved closer 2 him and sed "u r my mate"

blade looked all surprised but then he sed "how can u tell?"

blake sed "because i can sense it. cat faunis go into heat around there one true mate'

blade blushed and sed "ok but lets go slow." blake nodded and was sudenly normal agen.

then blade went to sleep and ruby and wess and yang and blake and phyrra all cuddled up next to him.

* * *

**A/N:**** I regret nothing.**

**As you can see, I decided to write a parody fic instead of working on Heart's Desires like I should be. Will I continue this? Maybe if the mood strikes me again. Enjoy.**


End file.
